dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dozer
Dozer is a character from the Netflix TV series Dinotrux; he is a Dozeratops. History Season 1 In "Ty and Revvit", Dozer is first seen with other Dozeratops who spot Ty Rux in the Crater talking to Skya the Craneosaur. Not wishing to put up with another T-Trux besides D-Structs, Dozer attacks Ty in an effort to get rid of him. The clash lands Dozer in a nearby tar pit, from which he is saved by Ty, Revvit the Reptool, Skya, and Ton-Ton the Ankylodump, leading to him joining their group. The group would later add Revvit's friends Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo to their ranks in "Scrapadactyls", and set about building a Garage to protect them all from various threats as well as give the Tools a place to repair the Trux. In "Garage" the work suffers due to group personality problems exacerbated by D-Structs, but the group reunites to save Ty and complete the build. In "Scraptors" Dozer and his friends are forced to deal with the predators to rescue Ton-Ton, making a new Dozeratops friend named George in the process. In "Pit" the Trux end up trapped at the bottom of a sinkhole thanks to D-Structs, but are able to build a means of escape thanks to the efforts of Revvit and the other tools. In "Garby" the group approaches Garby the Stegarbasaurus for help in determining the best kind of rock with which to build an Ore Station to keep their food safe. In "Tortools" Dozer and his friends encounter the titular creatures, four of whom imprint upon Dozer and consider him to be their mother. Though initially detesting their presence, he grows fonder of them as time goes by, and even gives them the names Shelly, Buffy, Jack, and Dozer Jr. In "Desert" Ty leads the Trux out into the Endless Desert to find a replacement part for Garby after it's stolen by D-Structs' Scraptool minion Skrap-It. In "Sandstorm" Dozer and his friends lock up after being caught in a sandstorm, but are able to convert a newly discovered geyser into a Trux Wash. In "Fake Ravine" Dozer and his friends learn that D-Structs is after the Reptool Ravine as a means of eliminating their means of getting fixed. Working together with the tools, they construct a fake ravine as a decoy and then use it to deal D-Structs a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail", Dozer and his friends are attacked by D-Structs, only to end up saving him from a cliff ledge surrounded by Scraptors, much to Dozer's consternation. Unfortunately, D-Structs repays this kindness with a second attack, this time with his new sawblade tail, though he temporarily loses it due to charging off before it's properly installed. In "Ottos" the group encounters a new group of Reptools, the Ottos, after seeking out a newly crashed meteor. They then attempt to get the tools to safety in the Reptool Ravine, only to be imperiled by the meteor when it is set rolling by D-Structs. In "Night" Ty leads the Trux to collect rubber to make a new pressure seal for Dozer, only to find the Garage besieged by Scrapadactyls upon their return that are driven off by Waldo's efforts. In "Rollodons" the Trux are forced to deal with tar seeping up through the ground, and attempt to persuade the migrating Rollodons to help them. After numerous failed attempts, they discover that the creatures are afraid of Reptools, which forces Revvit to face his own fear of the Trux. In "Lair" D-Structs and his Scraptools steal scrap from the Trux and continue to threaten them, incurring anger in Ty that he struggles to control. In "Battering Ram" Dozer and the other boys become obsessed with finding out what's inside a massive ball of parts, only to be attacked by D-Structs with a new chain tail and saved by Ace and Skya. The girls accomplish this by using D-Structs lava pool and scrap supply to build battering ram armor for the Craneosaur, and the shattered ball proves to contain horn warmers for Dozer. In "The Racetrack" Dozer and the others meet Ton-Ton's old friends the Dumps, who prove to be reckless and destructive. After building a racetrack, the two groups hold a race to determine whether the Dumps will abide by the rules of Ty's group or be allowed to ride roughshod over the Flatirons. Dozer's team proves victorious when Ton-Ton, who had struggled with conflicted loyalties, throws his lot in with his new friends. In "Gluphosaurs" Doer and his friends-including Garby-all become temporarily glued together after the Gluphosaurs are tricked by D-Structs. In "Towaconstrictors" Ty leads the group into the Dark Forest to find a safe new route for Ton-Ton's daredevil excursions. In "Desert Scraptors" they are forced to contend with a pack of the savage creatures after they come under the leadership of Click-Clack. In "Water" Dozer and the gang are forced to contend with both a brutal heat wave and D-Structs' interference in their efforts to build an aqueduct. The Tortools are threatened by D-Structs and Skrap-It and Dozer fears for them, but they later rescue him after he is disabled by the Scraptool. In "Wind" the Trux and tools are forced to take shelter in the Garage during a windstorm, and an increasingly edgy Dozer is eventually forced to team up with Ton-Ton to obtain food. In "Lightning" the group finds an unexpected new friend in Skrap-It only for him to betray them, forcing them to rely on Revvit to save the Garage. Season 3 In "Slide" Ty leads his teammates and others in building a large ramp as a means of circumventing Scraptor Valley after considerable pleading by Ton-Ton. In "Drillasaurs" Dozer and his friends work together to unearth a diamond for a quartet of the drilling creatures, with Dozer offering to help Skya when she pushes herself too hard. In "Volcano" the imminent eruption of a nearby mountain has most of the Trux and tools fleeing the Crater, but Dozer and his friends soon work to save their home. In "Sawmetradon" Dozer and his friends go to the aid of a group of woodland Reptools menaced by Splitter. In "Speed" Ty's competitive nature gets him into trouble, as a warning by Revvit about his master cylinder is overheard by Skrap-It and leads to his sabotage of the part, causing Ty to continue accelerating uncontrollably. In "Flynt" Ty goes in search of Flynt the Hydrodon after his friends-including Dozer-are trapped in the Garage by a fire. In "Wings" Dozer and the other Trux are initially resistant to the idea of helping Ton-Ton fly, but are later forced to help him do so to save Ace and three Ottos. In "Slamtools" Dozer and most of his friends are captured by Slamtools in alliance with D-Structs, leaving it up to Click-Clack to save the day. In "Blayde" the team comes to the aid of George and his new friends against a trio of villainous Dozeratops, with Dozer learning to his horror that the villains are led by his old friend-turned-enemy Blayde. After attempting to defeat her by fighting, Dozer recognizes the folly of it and proposes tricking her instead in order to save George. In "Battle" Dozer and his friends are forced to get creative in order to deal with a super-charged D-Structs, employing armor to help them endure the super-strong blows of their enemy. In "Cementasaurs" Ty and the tools go in search of a stronger type of stone, while Ton-Ton is forced to mediate between the clashing personalities of Skya and Dozer. In "Eggs" the group works together to safeguard a number of Ankylodump eggs, while in "Pounder" the Crater is menaced by a Poundersaurolophus. In "Shockarachnids" Skya and Dozer's conflicting personalities get them into trouble, but they are eventually able to work together to overcome the fierce Shockarachnids. In "Scaretrux" Ty and the Trux are forced to defend an injured Garby from Scraptors, only to be attacked by D-Structs and the Scraptools, forcing Revvit to save them from the titular machine. In "Magnet Mountain" Dozer and most of his teammates-minus Ty and Revvit-are captured by D-Structs and his new allies Splitter, Blayde, and Pounder. They are able to get Ace free to go for help only for her, Ty, and Revvit to become trapped as well; however, the group is able to work together to escape the mountain. Season 4 In "Pteracopters" Dozer and his friends encounter Prop-Top and her squadron, and decide to help them rescue downed member Washout. After a grueling mission against Stealth Scrapadactyls the group succeeds, but the Pteracopters are forced to land in a frozen region north of the Crater. In "Snowblazer" the Trux begin making their way home and receive some help from Snowblazer the Plowasaur. In "Picktools" the group continues their journey and encounter the Picktools, friendly tools who help them across the ice. When his friends-including the wandering George-freeze up, it falls to Ty to defend them as they build a tower to signal the returning Pteracopters, who fly them back home. In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Dozer becomes trapped by a massive Ore boulder with Ty, Revvit, and Skya, leaving them forced to rely on Ton-Ton to save them. In "Garby's Gang" a landslide leaves Dozer and his friends-all but Ty damaged-forced to take a longer route back to the Garage, leaving Garby and some new recruits to defend the Flatirons from D-Structs and Blayde. In "Gearwigs" the Trux find a means of eavesdropping on the schemes of D-Structs and his allies, but after it is turned against them Click-Clack proves an unlikely savior. In "Bridge" a group of Trux arrives on the other side of a chasm from the Crater seeking asylum, and Ty is quick to suggest building a bridge to help them. After attempting a temporary structure, the Trux decide that a permanent bridge is needed, though it becomes a battle arena when D-Structs and his allies trap them on it. Season 5 Following their victory in "Bridge", Dozer and his friends struggle to adapt to the influx of new Trux in the Crater, which D-Structs takes advantage of. After separating the friends and ambushing them, D-Structs and his allies are able to force the Trux and tools off the bridge into a river, which carries them far away from home. In "Aquadons" the group builds a vessel to carry them back home, but are soon forced to deal with aquatic creatures that threaten to sink them as well as Dozer's fear of water. In "The Return" the group reaches the Crater only to find it under D-Structs' domination, and an effort to sneak back into the Flatirons fails. However, Dozer and his friends are able to rally the various Trux and tools of the Crater from hiding, giving them the numbers to force D-Structs and his allies out. In "Junktools" Dozer and his friends are forced to deal with the nomadic Junktools, who rob the group of several parts including Dozer's blade after Dozer falls asleep on watch. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" the group learns that a hibernating Dreadtrux is preparing to awaken, and transport it out of the Crater to a deserted valley. The trip proves hazardous due to an attack by the exiled D-Structs, which forces Skya, Dozer, and Ton-Ton to clear a path as Ty steers their mobile platform. Sadly, in "Dreadtrux, Part 2" the creature is awakened by Pounder and follows them back to the Crater, overcoming all their efforts to stop it. While Ty and D-Structs join forces against the beast, Dozer and the others recover a chunk of Ore that proves to contain the creature's egg. Personality Dozer is an aggressive, cantankerous figure who tends to smash first and ask questions later, it at all. His grumpy attitude led him to bond with the similarly tempered Waldo, but also causes him to clash with or be easily annoyed by his fellow Trux, most commonly Skya and Ton-Ton. Despite his gruffness, Dozer does have a good heart and a softer side to his personality, as shown by his friendships and particularly his father-like affection for the Tortools. While he was once friends with Blayde, he chose to rise above the bitterness that stemmed from the shared tragedy of their past, and after their initial reunion he hasn't hesitated to face off with her. Abilities Dozer uses his blade to dig deep trenches, his horns to spear trees, and his jackhammer tail to break solid rock. Gallery Dozer being saved by Ty.png Dozer's poster.jpg Dozer's It's Dozin' Time poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Prehistoric Animals